Solace in Shadows
by vinnie the geek
Summary: Robin has finally decided to breakup with Starfire. Why is Raven so interested? Raven x Robin. Complete.
1. Shadows

Great big thanks to** Julesfire **and** Scooter**, for their beta work on this story!

Hi. Good to be back, after my forced absence. FF Admin. spanked me for using the word 'bitched,' as a verb, in one of my summaries...go figure...

I will be posting another letter from Raven tomorrow, for those of you wondering.

(...Fanfiction Administration-Approved Page Break...)

**Solace in Shadows**

"Starfire, I'm sorry, but I think we need to move on – to see other people," Robin said to his picture of the pretty redhead. He had been practicing for a week, now – and still he could not find the courage to actually tell the sensitive Tamaranian girl that he just wanted to remain her friend.

"She's stronger than you know…" Raven's familiar voice startled the Boy Wonder. She stood just inside his doorway, leaning against the frame, hands crossed on her chest. "Just tell her, for heaven's sake." Her voice was a scratchy monotone, but she had a hint of a smile on her face, which was slightly unnerving.

"How long have you been there, Raven?" Robin was blushing furiously.

"Long enough. Look, I'm sorry – I came up to tell you that it's time for dinner. I'm – we're all worried about you. You've been spending so much time moping in your room…" Raven trailed off.

Robin looked at Raven with a pleading in his eyes. "I just feel so… evil. I really care for Starfire, but I can't lead her on – I don't love her. Will she hate me? I don't want her to leave again…"

"You didn't hear this from me – but I think Star already knows how you feel." Raven flashed Robin a small smile. "It probably won't be as bad as you think–"

Robin frowned. "It's not just that, Raven – I think I really am in love with someone else. I'm afraid what she's gonna think of me when she finds out who."

"Mind telling me? I can keep a secret; you know that," Raven deadpanned.

To Robin she seemed just a bit too curious… "I – I'd rather not." Robin examined his shoes in minute detail, not daring to meet Raven's gaze.

Raven turned to leave-before Robin could see that she, too, was now blushing. "I'm hungry. See you at dinner." The dark girl morphed back through the wall, leaving Robin still agonizing…

(...Fanfiction Administration-Approved Page Break...)

"Where is Robin?" Starfire voiced her concern at the dinner table. "He is missing the delicious Hamburgers which are not Ham. I should tell him that he has spent enough time alone for one day."

"Hey – I don't miss hamburgers," whined Beastboy. "That stuff is bad for you, and besides that you had to kill something to make it."

"Why don't you just eat, Star?" Cyborg suggested casually. "He'll be down when he gets hungry."

The Tamaranian was insistent. "No, Robin needs to spend time with his friends. It is not healthy for him to lock himself in his room and not eat." She got up and flew off to Robin's room.

"Gee, you're quiet tonight, Raven," Beastboy observed. "I mean, even more quiet than usual." He grinned, hoping that the sorceress wouldn't take offense.

"Is that a problem?" Raven was not allowing the changeling's comments to lure her into a show of anger. Other matters were occupying her mind...

(...Fanfiction Administration-Approved Page Break...)

Starfire knocked on Robin's door. "Robin. You must come down and join us in the burgers-not-of-ham!" she shouted.

Robin reluctantly opened his door to confront his fear. "Starfire, we need to talk." He stood aside, inviting the redhead to enter.

"Can it not wait until after we have eaten?"

"No, Star, I really need to do this now." It pained Robin to look at the lovely, sweet girl whose heart he was about to shatter. "It's about us – you and me." He stared at Starfire's dainty hands, which she held clasped in front of her.

"I too, have something important to say about us, dearest Robin." Starfire was serious – too serious, thought Robin.

'Please don't tell me that you love me,' he pleaded silently. The fearless Boy Wonder was terrified at the thought of seeing Starfire break down and cry. "Starfire, I know that we haven't been officially dating..." he began, trying to steady his voice.

Starfire jumped in. "Yes, that is what I wished to talk to you about. I love you very much, Robin, but not in the way of one who is betrothed to another. But you are my best friend, and that is why I wished to ask you if you would mind if I went on a date with our friend Cyborg."

Robin was speechless. 'What just happened?" he thought to himself. 'Raven – she said it wouldn't be so hard...' He noted that Starfire was looking at him with concern. She was afraid she had hurt his feelings... "No, I mean yes, that's fine, Star. I'm glad for you and Cy. But you're still going to be my best friend, right?" A small smile crept across his face.

"Of course I will, dearest friend!" Starfire threw herself at him, clinging to him with rib-crackling force. "I am so glad that you are understanding."

"Urggh-uhh-Shtarrrfrrrr-" Robin grunted, before being released by a blushing Starfire. "Let's go join the others for non-ham burgers!" He grinned, grasping the slender girl's hand, and headed for the doorway.

(...Fanfiction Administration-Approved Page Break...)

"Goodbye, friends," Starfire called gaily, waving. "Cyborg and I are going on the date of the dinner and movie."

Cyborg turned red, coughing. "Yeah – uh – see ya later, y'all." He took Starfire's hand and pulled her toward the garage, muttering something to her that the others couldn't hear.

As soon as the couple was out of sight, Beastboy burst out laughing. "Did you see the look on Cyborg's face when Starfire said they were going on a date? Hee hee hee..."

"Hilarious," deadpanned Raven.

Robin looked at the dark girl. "You have to admit, Raven, it was kind of funny. Cyborg was so uncomfortable; I think this may be his first real date." He chuckled quietly.

"Well, I think it's – uh – nice, that they're enjoying themselves." The sorceress caught herself. "Speaking of enjoyment – what are we going to do for dinner?"

"Why don't we go out for Italian? I don't feel like cooking, do you?" The slightest hint of a smile played on his lips, but it did not go unnoticed by Raven.

"Just the three of us?" Raven asked.

"Just the two of us." Robin definitely smiled, his mask barely hiding the twinkling in his eyes.

"Hey! What am I gonna do?" protested Beastboy. He was preparing to continue his argument when Raven shot him one of the looks she reserved exclusively for Beastboy, when she was about to injure him physically. "Uhhh...oh yeah. I still have some 'Tofu Surprise' left over from last night. And I did want to watch that movie on the TV..."

"What movie was that, Beastboy?" Robin almost laughed, but this was too good an opportunity to pass up.

"Heh – I don't remember the name. But I saw a trailer on the Sci-Fi channel that looked good." He breathed a sigh of relief. "Hey, no problem. Someone should stay here to keep an eye on things, anyway."

"Shall we go then, Raven?" Robin smiled. "Since BB's got things handled here." He got up, and offered her his arm.

The sorceress remained seated, inwardly grinning. 'Robin hasn't gotten his yet,' she thought. "So, are you inviting me on a date, then?" She smirked, as the lighthearted expression on Robin's face dropped like a rock.

He reddened, fumbling for words. "Ah – er – um...I just thought that we should, ah..."

His embarrassing display was interrupted by gentle laughter. Raven was joined almost immediately by Beastboy's raucous guffawing, as soon as he got over his initial shock that Raven had set up the Boy Wonder.

The green one broke up. "Ha ha ha! You should have seen your face Robin," Beastboy said, holding his sides. "Have fun, guys," he managed, still chortling, as he headed out of the room. 'Heck,' he thought, 'that was almost worth staying home for...'

(...Fanfiction Administration-Approved Page Break...)

"So Robin really wasn't upset when you told him that we were gonna go out?" Cyborg was still a bit nervous.

"Robin is my best friend–he always understands." Starfire said. "He was happy we are getting together…as am I." She smiled shyly, as she took the big man's hand. "Besides, I think he and friend Raven will be spending more time together, now."

"No way!" Cyborg quipped. "He likes dark girl? And what about her–has she said she likes wonder boy?

The slim redhead chuckled. "No, I do not believe she has; but a girl has a way of knowing…"

(...Fanfiction Administration-Approved Page Break...)

**(...Fancfiction Administration-Approved Plea For Reviews...)**


	2. Solace

Hi! Tell me you love me!

Follows now the still-requested **'Vinnie's Props!' **( I hope FF Administration doesn't ban props also...)

**Zoicytes-Shadow:** Thanks! Request granted.

**Lost Inside: **Thanks !

**Angel Vanilla:** Hee hee-coughing fit...So sweet of you not to make me beg. Thanks!

**DarkWindingRose:** What? Now you suddenly don't get my humor anymore? OOC? What OOC? Specifics, please! You wanna kick my ass? Try it-nyah, nyah!

**Rev. M. Xan'thex: **I.- s.-- T.-h.-i.-s.-- S.-l.-o.-w.-- E.-n.-o.-u.-g.-h.-- F.-o.-r.-- Y.-o.-u.--?

**kylefighter1**: Thank you! I may continue further-if I can break through my &&ing writer's block...

**Darkofthenight:** I thank you! Updated! Please review more!

**Dark Spades: **Thank you-thankyouverrymuch...

**Snipe-Master-Hex: **Ummm...How about fabulous, dahling?

**Otakualways: **Thanks! Ur nam iz cute 2!

**Lady of Faerie: **Aw-cute puppy! ))**doggie donut(( **Hey-you can write nice things ALL you want! Dark dreams and dreary days...

**Absentia:** Converted? No, I really am a Jew... Hey-I just try to gives the peoples what they likes... And who reported me? Gonna kick hisr ass! Whoa! That second paragraph of your review was hot! ...'stroking'...'swallow'...'choke'... Hey-you lead, and I'm following! Hee hee-that's what you get for writing a page-long review of 'letters,' and slammin' me for typo's, and not answering my equally-verbose e-mail reply...

Hee hee-on two the second, and final chapter, entitled:

**'Solace,' or**

_'Hey-What's That Thing On Your Face, Raven?'_

(...Fanfiction Administration-Approved Page Break...)

The R-Cycle screeched to a halt perfectly centered in the parking spot Robin had picked out. "Here we are Raven; Stromboli's is the best in town."

"Well, at least we made it in one piece," Raven complained, loosening her death grip on her partner. "Are you sure we're dressed well enough for this place?" She was starting to wonder if this had been a good idea, after all.

"Yeah, no prob." Robin pronounced confidently. "They know me here–and I'm sure they will thrilled to have two of the Teen Titans visible here.

The Boy Wonder dismounted the cycle, and removed his helmet. After giving his date the time to follow suit, he offered her his arm again; this time Raven obliged. Robin led them confidently through the elaborate entrance of the posh establishment, to the Maitre'de, who immediately recognized his teen superhero guest.

"Signore Robin. So good to see you again, Sir. And how may I address your charming guest?"

"Tony, this is Raven; another member of the Teen Titans." Robin glowed with pride.

"Madame Raven, please follow me to your table–I hope you will like it." He led them to a quiet, dark corner table on the far side of a richly decorated dining area. Deep red carpet underfoot was complimented by marvelous crystal chandeliers, which cast a delicate spell over the rich mahogany tables that were covered in fine linen.

As soon as they were seated, Tony sought reassurance that the arrangement suited his guests. Robin confirmed that it did, and Tony introduced the wait staff that would be serving them that evening, then left to man his station by the front door, once again. The waiters hustled off to their various duties, to be replaced almost immediately by musicians, armed with Mandolin, Concertina, and a third, a properly crooning _Tenore Vocale_.

Robin could hardly contain his pleasure at watching Raven's concerted efforts to appear nonchalant. Everything was perfect, he thought, including his date.

A waiter took their drink orders, and informed the two that the first course would be delivered with the drinks. Robin tentatively took Raven's hand. "Do you mind that I already ordered, or would you like to make a special request," he asked, his eyes sparkling with merriment behind his mask.

The sorceress resisted the urge to withdraw from his touch. "No, that's fine," she said, and added, "I trust you-" She faltered for a fraction of a second, and corrected herself, "I trust your judgment." She turned away, trying to hide her reddening face. She was actually quite flattered that her friend was trying to impress her. She wondered how much Robin thought he knew about her, and found the anticipation curiously arousing.

Robin, meanwhile, was sure he had spied a fleeting hint of a smile cross the dark-haired girl's face...

They toasted to good friends, and to the happiness of Cyborg and Starfire. A waiter appeared, seemingly from nowhere, and immediately refilled the glasses. Raven commented that it appeared that Robin was prepared to get her properly inebriated before the evening was over, to which her date responded with a chuckle, and another salute: 'to inebriation.'

Robin reflected for a few moments. "Actually, Rae, I was just hoping the two of us could just relax and forget our problems for a while.

"You really beat yourself up over Starfire," Raven said, silently noting that Robin had called her 'Rae.' "You really care about her, don't you?"

"Well, yeah–of course I do," Robin said. "But not as a girlfriend," he added with emphasis.

"So what about this other person that you like?" Raven asked. "Does she know?"

Robin flushed. "It was stupid to put it the way I did. I sounded like a schoolboy with a crush." He fidgeted. "I really just want to get to know her..."

"That sounds like it could be interesting," Raven said, trying to sound neutral.

Robin permitted himself a slight smile. "She's really a fascinating person."

"You mean, like an intriguing problem you feel you must solve?" the dark girl pressed, enjoying playing this game of Robin's. 'He's so confident leading the team,' she thought, wonderingly, 'and yet, he is so scared of being intimate.'

"No, no," he sputtered, "you make it sound like a science experiment!'

Raven tried not to smirk. "But you're only attracted to this person in an intellectual sense?"

Robin desperately motioned for a waiter, on the pretense that they were ready for the main course. The wait staff immediately descended upon the table en mass, and in moments the two were left alone again, to ponder their Veal dishes.

The Headwaiter sauntered over to insure that all was to the couple's liking. Was the Veal prepared properly? Did they require more wine? Satisfied, he retired back to his primary station, and informed them that should anything need attending to, a mere glance in his direction should suffice, or at most, a gentle tap on a wineglass would bring a member of the wait staff.

The two young Titans settled down to enjoy a leisurely main course.

"So what do you think so far, Raven?" Robin asked, expectantly.

"Well," began the dark girl, "if I were someone else, I would be properly impressed at this point-_if_ I were someone else."

Robin's earnest look faded slightly as his jaw dropped a fraction. "But…" the Boy Wonder began.

Raven smiled slightly, placing her delicate hand over his. "So what else is it that you find 'fascinating' about this other person we were talking about, before you managed to create a diversion."

Robin smiled back, blushing, having realized that he had been smartly outmaneuvered. That seemed to finally breach the barrier behind which he hid.

"Well, she's smart, and a very clever conversationalist," he began, "and she's very witty, although some may mistake her dry humor as mere sarcasm." He unconsciously leaned forward. "She is also quite beautiful."

Raven found herself having to remember to breathe out, gently. And then in again. She blinked loudly several times. "You really think so?" She voiced, just above a whisper.

"Yeah, I do," Robin confessed. He finally dropped the last of his serious façade, and seemed to relax. 'There,' he thought, 'I said it.'

"You know," Raven began hesitantly, "I'm certain that this person would say that she finds you attractive, also."

Seeing the color rise in the dark girl's face, and the nervous way her eyes flitted about the room, emboldened the Boy Wonder. "Umm... Rae? We _are _talking about the same person here, right?" He held his breath in anticipation of her reply.

Raven nodded yes, solemnly. "Um-hmm," she murmured, resplendent in her wordless joy.

They ate dinner quietly, after that, secure in the knowledge that this would be only the first of many happy moments together.

Robin often found himself in possession of Raven's hand, marveling at how small and delicate it seemed in comparison to his.

Raven became aware of an acute aching to view the eyes behind the mask of her companion, and extended a slender hand to caress the side of his face, and trace the edge of the ever-present concealment.

"Robin, I am enjoying myself more fully than – well, possibly more than I ever have in my life." She parted her lips expectantly. "Only one thing more would add to the perfection of this evening," she continued. "Might I?" she asked, her dark eyes seeking his.

Robin made no move to resist as Raven, heart beating desperately fast, cautiously peeled back the eye mask, revealing the face of Dick Grayson. She suppressed a gasp, as she saw that Robin's trademark disguise was as functional as it was concealing. The realization gave her a new appreciation of Robin: how jealously he preserved his secret identity; the meticulous care he exercised in keeping his hair and eyebrows convincingly dyed black.

She tenderly caressed the face of the now defenseless-seeming young man beside her, carefully tracing around his fragile eyes, as if unsure that what she was seeing was real. How was it that his skin was not abnormally pale, she wondered. She blushed, averting her gaze, and drew back her hand as if burned – ashamed of herself for exhibiting such morbid curiosity. "Oh – I'm sorry," she murmured.

Perceptive as always, the Boy Wonder grasped both of Raven's hands, and stared unwaveringly into her eyes. "It's alright, Raven, I would be curious too. I'm glad that you care about me." He smirked. "I hope this doesn't mean you think any less of me, because I'm albino."

Raven smiled back, wickedly. "I hope you don't expect any special treatment from me, just because you need to wear SPF 5000 sunblock."

They both chuckled at that. Robin reached into his belt, and took out a pair of dark aviator sunglasses. "Not because of you…" he gestured, while sliding on the glasses. "It looks like dessert is being served."

The wait staff converged on their table, deftly setting Tortoni and Cappuccino before each.

Raven eyes the tiny paper cup with suspicion. "What exactly am I expected to do with this?" She queried, one eyebrow aloft.

"You eat it with your spoon–in small bites–it can be potent," Robin instructed, casually gathering up a small spoonful. He guided it toward the sorceress' face, and she reluctantly obliged, opening her delicate mouth a tiny bit.

"Umm, is that rum I taste?" Raven smirked, "as if I haven't had enough already...? If I didn't know better, I would suspect you of trying to seduce me by dishonest means..." She narrowed her eyes, glaring teasingly at the Boy Wonder. "My turn!" She quipped, pushing a spoonful of hers toward Robin.

They finished dessert in record time after that: Raven having decided that Tortoni was possibly the greatest of mankind's creations. More pleasant conversation passed between the two as they sipped at their Cappuccinos.

Robin leaned very close to Raven. "Rae, you have a milk mustache," he began; "let me get that. You don't mind...?"

Raven, blushing, nodded slightly. Robin's hand captured her chin gently, as he brought his face closer.

The dark girl's heart beat fast, as she realized that Robin intended to kiss her. Objects on the table began to glow with an eerie black aura, and the restaurant's lights flickered briefly. She closed her eyes, as she felt his breath upon her mouth.

Their lips met for just a heartbeat in time; but it seemed a moment frozen in eternity. Raven flickered her eyes open once, meaning to indicate her approval, and closed them again quickly. The soft caress of his mouth on hers was exhilarating. Robin kissed her gently for a few moments, and then, becoming brave, he used his mouth to remove the frothy milk from her upper lip.

Raven shivered inside at the new sensation. She had imagined this moment: dreamt of it; but the reality was so much more overpowering. She was embarrassed to hear herself emit a small groan of physical desire, but quickly forgot, as Robin's other hand curled around to caress the back of her neck.

Robin finally broke their embrace, and stared at Raven with an overlarge foolish grin.

Raven stared blankly, blinking rapidly, while wondering how it was that the restaurant was still in its original pristine condition. She regained a measure of control, and realized that Robin was still staring at her. "What!" she exclaimed.

"I-it's just that I have wanted to do that for so long..." he said, dreamily.

"Well?" Raven replied, indignant.

"Huh? Well what?" said the dumbstruck Boy Wonder.

"Was it worth the wait?" she said with a smirk.

(...Fanfiction Administration-Approved Page Break...)

Okay; no more begging for reviews.

I ORDER YOU TO REVIEW! NOW!

(Pweeze?) apologies to Terra Shiori-Kagumo-whatever-Logan...


End file.
